Speak now
by Taymontu
Summary: SONGFIC  speak now by Taylor Swift , Shun is getting married to horrible Fabia but Alice is not going to let this happen. SHUNXALICE do not read this if your a fan of Fabia


**I heard this song on youtube and I thought this was perfect for a story **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

I walked slowly down the lonely streets crying I just heard Shun is getting married to that bitch Fabia, I shouldn't just barge in there and ruin the wedding, but he's to sweet to marry the wrong girl.

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family_  
_All dressed in pastel_  
_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room_  
_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I jumped from the tree to the back of the palace to see you, Dan, Billy, Joe, Marucho, and Taylor all talking while Fabia was talking with her snotty family wearing pastel. Then Fabia walked out the door. I drowned in my sorrow just looking at their happiness.

" I'm going to try on my dress " Fabia announced then left with her bridesmaid Rosie following her

I made my way through the branches until I heard crying, I looked in Fabia's room who was wearing a gown that looked like a cupcake was yelling at Rosie.

" ugh, your such an idiot " Fabia yelled

" i'm sorry " Rosie pleaded

" I said white, this is cloud " Fabia screamed

I rolled my eyes, like I said she was a bitch.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_  
_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

Shun came into the room, Fabia now crying pushed her head into shuns chest, he rolled his eyes and patted her head.

" My weddings ruined " Fabia cried

" it's okay we can get another one " Shun comforted

" Thank you " She whispered then kissing him then left

" what was I thinking " Shun groaned

I ran into the meadows, trying to get out of this bridezilla nightmare but I started to daydream.

**_Don't say yes, run away now_**  
**_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_**  
**_Don't wait or say a single vow_**  
**_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_**

My daydream was interrupted by a loud crash, it started raining, I ran back to the Palace, maybe Fabia will let me out of the ran

_Fun gestures are exchanged_  
_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_  
_And I am hiding in the curtains_  
_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

Fun gestures were exchange through the families then they sat down, a song came on hat sounded like a death march it was awful, I hid in the red curtains trying not to be seen because his _lovely_ bride-to-be was so nice to not invite me.

" Alice " a voice whispered

" Taylor" I said turning my head

" you weren't invited " she guesses

" and you were " I asked

" i'm shuns best friend " she answered

" well do you think he deserves her ' I asked

" no way, he loves you, not her, shes just making him because she says she's pregnant " She explained

" she's not " I said

" right " she agreed

" that little bitch " I whispered

" whats the hold up " Fabia screeched pushing Taylor

I hid trying not to make a sound.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_  
_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me_  
_Don't you?_

She glided down the aisle looking more snotty then ever.

_bitch_

Shun rolled his eyes looking bored, his eyes hit me then smiled, _you wish it was me don't you ,_ I started to daydream again.

_**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor**_  
_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_  
_**You need to hear me out and they said speak now**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_  
_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor**_  
_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_  
_**Your time is running out and they said speak now**_

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_  
_There's the silence, there's my last chance_  
_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_  
_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_  
_But I'm only looking at you_

" speak now or forever hold your peace " the preacher announced

This is it my final chance, I walked forward from the curtain holding my hand up, everybody on Fabia's side gave me horrified looks but i'm only looking at your honey eyes about to speak my heart.

_"I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion" I said _

" Yeah right " Taylor snotted  
_"But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl" I continued _

" you got that right " Taylor yelled standing up

I ran up next to him and whispered but loud enough for Fabia to hear.

_"Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out" _

He nodded his head took my hand and we ran down the aisle until we stooped at the door. then he said

_And you say _

_"lets run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'" _He whispered

We ran out holding each other, our faces coming closer until our lips meet.

" I love you " I whispered

" I love you to Alice " He whispered back

**Okay what do you think give me your advice. I love this song hope you do to. **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING but Taylor**


End file.
